mi primer san valentin a tu lado
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: como un san valentin q empiesa mal entre 2 amigos puede terminar siendo el comienso de una bella relacion entre ellos? pues entren y lean


**una historia basada en la cancion angel de belinda espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

un dia de san valentin normal lelouch termino con su novia y la pasabamos juntos en una cafeteria tomando cafe y hablando de cualquier cosa pero este dia iva a cambiar totalmente

**Aqui estoy tu tambien aunque sea en la imaginacion, babe,**

como siempre te e visto en la misma cafeteria, desde siempre e sido tu mas fiel amiga pero me parte el corazon verte en brazos de otra...si tan solo me pudieras ver mas q como una amiga lelouch..

cc despierta me estas escuchando-decia lelouch algo molesto

ah etto si disculpa anda pensando y como te fue con kallen-dije sonriendo

se ve q no escuchaste cc,termine con kallen me volvio a engañar-dijo lelouch sonriendo tristemente

valla..nunca me imagine q fueran a engañarte de nuevo y por q a sido el motivoq te engaño ahora-dije fingiendo tristeza ya q en mi interior estaba llena de alegria

**esta vez yo quiero ser la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina**

..segun ella queria experimentar mas la vida...simplemente no era la mujer para mi...a mi simplemente me gusta otra pero no me hace caso-dijo lelouch

espero q pronto abra sus ojos y te corresponda como se debe...-dije imaginandome q mis ultimas esperanzas se esfumaban me levante y me despedi-nos vemos otro dia lelouch-dije antes de salir corriendo

cc espera!!-grito lelouch pero no me detuve

**como amiga te he sido fiel ahora te llevo en la piel se que no va a suceder pero lo podemos soñar.**

corri hasta llegar al parque en donde jugabamos de niños mis lagrimas salian sin control no podia creer q lelouch estuviera enamorado pero por q me lamento siempre e sido su fiel amiga la q lo consula cuando esta triste y a la q jamas deja de proteger pero me lastima ver q este con otras y no conmigo miro el viejo parque de juego y viejas memorias vienen a mi mente

_-recuerdo-_

una niña de aproximadamente 7 años cabello verde y ojos amarillos estaba siendo molestada por dos niños de aproximadamente 8 y 9 años

ya dejenme por favor-decia la peque a niña de cabello verde

no queremos nos divertimos mucho molestando a niñas como tu-decia uno de los niños de cabello marron y ojos del mismo color mientras le tiraba arena a la niña de cabellos verdes

**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta flotando libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**

ya no molesten a las niñas acaso no son niños para q la molestan dejenla-dijo un niño de cabello negro y ojos morados de aproximadamente unos 9 años

y quien impedira q la molestemos solo vemos un niño q saldra muy lastimado-dijo el niño de cabello marron mientras corrian hacia el

**y eres mi angel de paz dejame volar a tu lado siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.**

la niña de cabellos verdes veia como el niño los esquivaba con tanta destresa no queria peliar eso se notaba pero la pelea acabo en menos de 10 minutos cuando los niños se cansaron y se fueron a otro sitio el niño de cabellos negros vio a la niña y corrio hacia ella limpiandola un poco con su pañito y ayudandola a levantarse

como te llamas-pregunto el niño de cabellos negros a la niña de cabellos verdes

me llamo..cc..gracias por ayudarme con esos niños-dijo la niña sonriendo

**Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel ser solo amigos, no es facil, babe**

no fue nada-dijo el niño sonriendo-me llamo lelouch y espero pueda ser tu amigo asi nadie te molestara-dijo mientras ayudaba a la niña a construir un castillo de arena

si puedes ser mi mejor amigo lelouch-kun-dijo la niña sonrojandose un poco y dandole un beso en la mejilla al niño el cual tambien se sonrojo ante aquel inocente acto

_-fin del recuerdo-_

**despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero y aun espero**.

siempre eras mi protector y siempre lo seras-pensaba mientras otro recuerdo venia a mi mente cuando me dijiste q kallen era tu novia

_-recuerdo-_

estabamos en la universidad comiendo juntos en la cafeteria

lelouch te e notado muy feliz ultimamente me puedes decir a q se debe tantas sonrisas no es comun en ti-dije haciendo puchero para q me respondiera

cc no hasgas eso te pondras fea-dijo riendo a carcajadas pero callo al instante cuando vio q lo miraba con una cara de mis caras asecinas-bien bien te dire hoy me le declare a kallen y acepto ser mi novia no es genia-dijo sonriendo con mucha alegria

si...muy genial-dije sonriendo y intentando q mi tristeza no se notara lo cual consegui

**como amiga te he sido fiel ahora te llevo en la piel cu ndo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se har realidad?**

pasaron 2 meses y un domingo en la tarde alguien toca a mi puerta era lelouch estaba llorando y estaba todo sucio parecia q se habia peliado con alguien

lelouch pero q te paso pasa y sientate ire a prepararte un poco de te-cuando me disponia a ir a prepara el te el me tomo del brazo y me abrazo por la espalda

cc nunca me dejaras solo verdad siempre seras mi amiga nunca me dejes solo cc mi unica amiga-dijo lelouch-nunca te dejare solo lelouch siempre estare aqui para ti-dije mientras cerraba la puerta y lo veia irse a sentar en el sofa

**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta flotando libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz, sueño contigo y eres mi ngel de paz dejame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.**

prepare el te y lo puse en la mesa lelouch ya habia dejado de llorar y estaba mas trankilo

ahora cuentame q fue lo q paso-dije mirandolo preocupada

kallen me engañaba con suzaku me sege por la ira y lo golpie a suzaku kallen decia q no era lo q parecia pero ellos se estaban besando y eso no lo soporte eso no queria estar solo gracias por ser mi amiga cc-dijo lelouch volviendo a llorar

me levante lo abraze y le dije-yo siempre estare aqui para ti lelouch siempre q me necesites estare aqui por eso somos mejores amigos-le dije sonriendo aunque en mi interior queria matar a kallen y ponerme a llorar por lo q acababa de decir tenia razon solo me ve como su amiga

**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que est flotando libre en la inmensidad tus alas me llenan el alma.**

_-fin del recuerdo-_

pasaron dos semanas y volviste con kallen me resigne en realidad te veias muy enamorado de ella....

empeso a llover y me sente en una de las bancas del parque no queria ir a mi departamento lo mas seguro es q estuvieras hay buscandome

**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte tanto miedo de no verte mas aunque eres mi amigo para mi algo mas es bello secreto mi corazon guardar todo lo he soñado y era contigo**

me encontraba sola y empese a hablar sabia q nadie me escucharia...

si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo lelouch desde q era una ni a peque a pero tu siempre me viste como una amiga-me arrodille en el suelo y oprimi mi pecho por el dolor-  
me duele saber q estas con otra y mas me duele saber q ya tu corazon lo a ganado otra persona por que me tuve q enamorar de mi mejor amigo pero si supieras lo q siento me doleria mas q te alejas q no me hablaras prefiero aguantarme mil veces el dolor y callar mis sentimientos a saber q te perdere tengo tanto miedo a eso jamas sobreviviria si te perdiera lelouch jamas-decia sin percatarme de la otra presencia q estaba serca de mi parada con un paraguas

**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que est flotando libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz,sueño contigo y eres mi angel de paz dejame volar a tu lado siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.**

abri mis ojos cuando alguien me puso su abrigo y un paraguas mire a ver quien era y hay estabas tu con tus ojos morados mirandome tristemente-te refriaras- me levante y retrocedi no queria saber q me ivas a decir antes de q pudiera correr me abrazaste sin importar q nos mojaramos

cc por q huyes de mi-dijo lelouch sin soltarme

desde cuando estas aqui y cuanto escuchaste-dije con temor

desde q empeso la lluvia te vi cuando te sentabas en las bancas y cuando te escuche hablar me detuve lo oi todo cc-dijo lelouch separandose un poco de mi para q nos vieramos a los ojos

me imagino q ya no quieres volver a hablarme solo soy una enamorada mas -dije tristemente bajando mi vista al suelo

**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que est flotando libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz, sueño contigo y eres mi angel de paz dejame volar a tu lado siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma**

no digas eso mirame cc-me ordenaste al ver q no obedeci me tomaste del menton y hiciste q te viera y segiste- de la chica q estoy enamorado es de ti desde siempre pero tuve miedo cuando estuve con kallen siempre te veia a ti incluso cuando me engaño pense q eras tu, jamas te vi salir con otros chicos siempre pense q nadie te gustaba y q me veias como un amigo pero me e dado cuenta lo tonto q e sido siempre estabas hay aguantabas mis salidas con mis novias y las veces q te dejaba esperando y nunca llegaba por estar con kallen tu siempre estuviste hay para darme fuerzas pero yo nunca me di cuenta de esto q siento hasta q te vi jugando con los niños en el parque me imagine q esa era nuestra familia hay me di cuenta q te amo cc...siempre te e amado por favor permitele a este tonto remediar todo el daño y a disipar tus miedos permiteme ser tu novio cc, tu para mi eres mi uno y gran angel -dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme

**Aqu estoy,  
tu tambien,  
aunque sea en la imaginacion, babe**

si quiero ser tu novia lelouch- dije en la corta distancia q tenian nuestros rostros-yo tambien te amo lelouch-dije mientras rompias la distancia q quedaba nos besabamos por primera ves pero esta no sera la ultima cuando el beso acabo apoyasta tu frente a la mia y me dijiste-feliz dia de san valentin cc-y me volviste a besar

quien iva a decir q este dia de san valentin iva a cumplirse mi sueño ya an pasado 3 años de eso lelouch y yo estamos casados y tenemos una hija esa es mi historia como un dia de san valentin puede empesar mal pero por cosas de la vida siempre puede terminar mucho mejor

* * *

**^^ espero les guste dejen reviews este fic lo hice especial para hoy espero les guste ^^ sayonara**

**att:**

**serena tsukino de chiba**


End file.
